What a Mommy Would Do
by Bajo la lluvia y estrellas
Summary: Kikyo and Inuyasha are four years old when they meet eachother in the forest. Kikyo finds out that Inuyasha doesn't have a mother either. How far will she go to show motherly love? One shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly

* * *

Four year old Kikyo walked around the forest, not wanting to be near those monks and priestesses. She didn't want to become one of them, though they were forcing her to. When they find out that she's been out of the temple this whole time she was in big trouble, Kikyo shivered just the thought of it. She hated getting spanked by the priestesses. 

She had no friends, she wasn't allowed to make friends, she grunted. It was against the rules. It's not like she followed them anyway. She heard some munching in the forest, she raised her eyebrow. She ran deeper in the woods and got near the sound. She let her ears lead the way.

She smiled in satisfaction, she looked behind a tree and found a hanyou sitting down, munching on an apple. He lay ed his golden eyes in her, "Who are you and whaddya want?"

Kikyo didn't respond, she stared at his ears. Inuyasha waited for an answer, his ears twitched. "Sugoi!" she clasped her hands together.

"Huh?" in all his four years he has never seen anyone act like this towards him. He frowned, this wasn't possible. He twitched his ears again as if he was testing the girl.

Kikyo squealed and grabbed his ears, rubbing them. It didn't hurt him, it felt . . .well . . . good. Inuyasha almost purred. He shoved her hands out of the way, he wasn't going to let a girl get through him.

Kikyo frowned, "Geez! I just wanted to pet the wittle things!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha turned the other way.

Kikyo pulled his chin back, so he could meet her eyes. "Do you have a mommy?"

He looked hurt, "N- nopes! Why do you cares?"

"I don't have a mommy eider," she said sadly. "She died when I was born." She rocked herself on her feet.

"Mines died a few months ago."

Kikyo's eyes lit up as if she had an idea, "I've seen what mommys do for their chiwdren!"

Inuyasha looked at her questionably, "What about it?"

"How about I be your mommy for today?!" Kikyo looked at him hopefully.

"That's dumb," he continued to munch on his apple.

"No it isn't!" She dragged him by the arm. "It's time to eat!"

She grabbed some berries and set them in her basket. She held Inuyasha's hand, "Come here honey!" Inuyasha blushed with embarrassment, he shook his head. "Sit pwease!" He sat, wondering what she was going to do to him. He peeked into the basket, there was a spoon.

Kikyo picked up some berries with the spoon and shove it in Inuyasha's mouth, "Isn't that yummy?"

Inuyasha wanted to say something, but his mouth was too full of berries. He gulped it down and and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a high pitched, "He-ah comes the twain!"

Once again Inuyasha's mouth was filled with berries. Kikyo patted his head, "That's it for today! Now it's bath time!"

Inuyasha looked at her shocked, no way was he going to let a girl take _him _a bath. "No!" he barked.

Her eyes watered and began to sniff. Boy, he hated it when people began to cry. Especially when his mother had cried shortly before her death, now Kikyo was doing the same. "Fine! Fine!" he gave up.

She smiled and got a hold of his hand again, dragging him to the springs. They were greeted by rushing water of the waterfall. Kikyo rolled up the legs of her hakama. "Do the same as me and take off your haori, guys can show their chest, wight? I don't want you getting wet and sick." Kikyo told him.

He hesitated, but did as told, "Now what?"

She looked around and spotted a bucket, probably one a villager had left behind. She quickly grabbed it with her stubby hands and filled it with water. Inuyasha bent down as Kikyo poured the water over his head. "There all betters!" She ringed his hair, letting most of the water out.

The walked out of the water, she rolled her hakama legs down. Inuyasha did the same and put his haori back on. She grabbed his hand again, walking toward the tree where she first saw him today.

She made him lay down, it was getting dark, "Now for a good night kiss!"

"WHAT!?!" Inuyasha at up quickly.

"Pwease?" tears threatened to fall on her face.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes and layed back down. She patted his head and rubbed his ears. She looked at his four year old face, she planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Hee hee," she giggled. "Now you kiss me!"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she was crazy, but knew if he didn't she'd start with the water works. He hesitated, the only kisses he has ever received was from his mother, not from a stranger. He sat up, nearing her skin. He gave her a peck on the cheek.

She smiled and hugged him tight, "Can I be your mommy again tomorrow?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Okays! Nighty night!"

"Good night." Inuyasha layed back down. She left, walking out if his view. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Lol a little snip of Inuyasha and Kikyo's child hood I made up. It just came to me yesterday.

Words you might not know:

Sugoi: Amazing

Hakama: Kikyo's and Inuyasha's pants

Haori: Inuyasha's shirt

I guess that's it


End file.
